The Mishima Household What If
by DForce
Summary: Hwoarang wants Asuka back, after everyting thats happened she still wondered what if...


The Mishima Household-I Want you Back

This is the sequel to The Don't Provoke It. After Asuka breaks up with Hwoarang, and Hwoarang feels as though there was a whole in his heart that needed to be filled up, and he knew it was Asuka, so Hwoarang goes back to the Mishima Mansion and asks the family for forgiveness and Asuka.

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.

* * *

Jun: Come on Kazuya, let me show you at least.

Kazuya: No! I don't wrap Christmas gifts! I haven't even had a Christmas since I was 9!

Jun: Please, for me?

Kazuya: It depends on what I get from you afterward.

Jun: Forget it.

Kazuya: Why not?

Jun: Kazuya were not young anymore.

Kazuya: Yeah but were not old.

(Knock Knock)

Jun: I'll get it.

Jun went to open the door and to her surprise, it was Hwoarang with roses in his hand and chocolate candy box in the other.

Hwoarang: Umm….hey Mrs. Kazama.

Jun:………Uhh, Kazuya!

Kazuya: Yeah?

Jun: Maybe I'm getting old, but is this Hwoarang at your doorstep?

Kazuya: Hwoarang at my WHAT?!?!

Kazuya ran up to the door.

Kazuya: Your right, that does look like Hwoarang at my doorstep.

Hwoarang: Because I am Hwoarang.

Kazuya: No, the real Hwoarang wouldn't be so stupid to do what he did and come back.

Jun: I agree, you look like him but I don't think Hwoarang would do something so dumb.

Kazuya: Hey! Julia!

Julia: Yes Mr. Mishima?

Kazuya: Your young, you wear glasses, is this guy Hwoarang?

Julia looked at Hwoarang.

Julia: Umm….this cant be Hwoarang.

Hwoarang: What? Why not?

Julia: Because the real Hwoarang wouldn't be so stupid to do what he did and come back, duh!

Hwoarang: Julia! You know its me!

Julia: For your sake, I hope its not. Xiao! Xiao come here!

Xiaoyu: What Julia? Oh, hey Mr. and Mrs. Mishima.

Kazuya/Jun: Hey Xiaoyu.

Julia: We need your help…..

Xiaoyu: WOW!! That looks like Hwoarang.

Julia: With that.

Jun: Xiaoyu dear, do you think that's Hwoarang.

Xiaoyu: Pssh, No that's not Hwoarang!

Hwoarang: Are you kidding me? How am I not me?

Xiaoyu: Because the real Hwoarang wouldn't be so stupid to do what he did and come back, duh!

Hwoarang: I'm telling you guys I'm Hwoarang!

Julia: Yeah right.

Kazuya: Come on kid, who do you think your fooling.

Hwoarang: Mrs. Kazama, you believe me right?

Jun: No I don't.

Hwoarang: Why not?

Kazuya/Jun/Julia/Xiaoyu: Because the REAL Hwoarang wouldn't be so stupid to do what he did and come back!!!!

Hwoarang: Fine! I'm come back later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin and Asuka were out Christmas shopping.

Jin: I'm just saying that Dad would like home movies of himself beating me up than a ID bracelet.

Asuka: Why wouldn't he like a ID bracelet?

Jin: One, he's a Mishima, two, he's a man, last but not least, do you really think a man with a glowing red eye really wants a ID bracelet?

Asuka: It could happen.

Jin's phone began to ring.

Asuka: Who is it?

Jin: It's Xiao, she just text that some Hwoarang look-a-like showed up at our House today.

Asuka: Look-a-like?

Jin: Yeah.

Asuka: What makes you think he's a look-a-like?

Jin: Well, I don't like the guy myself, but I have enough respect for Hwoarang to say that the real Hwoarang wouldn't be so stupid to do what he did and come back.

Asuka: Yeah but, I mean, what if?

Jin: Asuka, what's going on?

Asuka took a deep breath before telling Jin what's going on.

Asuka: Ok, Hwoarang has been calling me lately and said that he wants to get back together again for the right reasons this time.

Jin: And your not considering are you?

Asuka: Well…..

Jin: Asuka! Are you crazy?!!?

Asuka: I mean the thought came up.

Jin: The thought shouldn't be there at all!

Asuka: Well it's not like your dating him, this is my choice Jin.

Jin paused before saying anything else, remembering the convo. He and his sister had a few weeks ago.

Jin: Your right, it is your choice.

Asuka: Thank you.

Jin: But do you think Mom and Dad will go for it?

Asuka: …I didn't think that far ahead.

Jin: Of course you didn't.

Asuka: HEY!

Jin: What?

Asuka: Do you think Mom would like an I.D bracelet?

* * *

Meanwhile back at home, Asuka called a family meeting. (yeah the Mishima's did family meetings.)

Kazuya: Ok, Asuka you better have a good reason for having a meeting.

Jin: Believe me she does.

Asuka: Jin I can handle this.

Jin: Ok, go ahead.

Asuka: Well, everyone remembers that Hwoarang impersonator?

Kazuya: Oh how can I forget?

Asuka: Yeah, he wasn't an impersonator…he was the real thing.

Silence went throughout the house.

Jun: I'm sorry what did you just say?

Asuka: Hwoarang has been calling me saying that he wants to get back together for the right reasons.

Jin: And…..GO!

Kazuya: You mean I paid that guy 20 bucks for doing a good impersonation for nothing?

Jun: You paid him 20 dollars?

Kazuya: Even you have to admit that was a good impersonation.

Jun: Yeah but he was the real thing!

Kazuya: NO! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!........NO! that better have been an impersonator, otherwise I paid Hwoarang 20 bucks for nothing!

Jin: …yep you paid 20 bucks for nothing.

Jun: Well that's still no reason to call a family meeting.

Asuka: Well, that's the thing, what If we got back together, what would you guys do?

Once again silence went throughout the house, that is until everyone started laughing historically.

Kazuya: Let me get this straight, you want to get back with a guy who hurt, left, and used you?

Asuka: Mom came back to you didn't she?

Jun: What?!!?

Jin: Horrible move Asuka, horrible move.

Asuka: Mom I didn't mean….I wasn't trying to…somethings just slip out.

Jin: Bad mistake.

Everything was calm until a wolf appeared behind Jun and got into her fighting stance.

Kazuya: Uh oh…

20 minutes later.

Jun: Now I hope you learned your lesson young lady, and Jin, son I'm sorry for accidentally attacking you.

Jin was holding a ice pack over his right eye.

Jin: It's ok Mom, It's only this eye…and 5 other bruises.

Jun: And Kazuya, honey…

Kazuya: Don't mention it, it's alright.

Kazuya said as he was limping on one leg, and Asuka just didn't move at all, she never saw that side of her Mom, and after all of this, the doorbell rang.

Jin: I'll get it.

Jin opened the door and saw Hwoarang, and immediately shut the door.

Jun: Jin who was that?

Jin: Umm…nobody.

The doorbell rang again, and this time Kazuya answered the door.

Kazuya: What do you want carrot top?

Hwoarang: Umm….your daughter?

Kazuya: Wrong answer!

Asuka: Dad, let me handle this.

Asuka didn't let Hwoarang in, instead he stood on the porch waiting for Asuka's answer.

Hwoarang: So, are we back together?

Asuka: Hmm…Dad remember once you said if we didn't like your style of parenting we can all go to…

Kazuya: hell..

Asuka: NO!

Asuka slammed the door in Hwoarang's face and turned around to a very happy family.

Jun; I'm proud of you.

Jun said as she hugged her daughter.

Jin: Me too!

Asuka: Shut up Jin, I didn't do it for you, I did it for myself.

Jin: I know.

Kazuya: Look to be honest I don't care if you guys were getting back or not, but somebody owes me 20 bucks!


End file.
